


For Keeps

by Blackletter



Category: G. I. Joe: Rise of Cobra
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackletter/pseuds/Blackletter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Rex's treatment of his sister is anything to go by, he thinks that controlling someone's brain is an expression of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Keeps

Rex isolated a batch of nanomites and prepared them for programming. The base program was a simple Neoviper 2.1, but the additions, those were special. He didn't want just another soldier-drone, emotionless, soulless, without passion and utterly detached from the world, a robot in human flesh. No, he wanted a person, a whole, complex person with all the multivariance and independence intact. Ana's programming proved it was possible, but this new code, once active, would be even more sophisticated, more subtle. Ana, for all her fire, was still like a child in his care, unable to disobey his wishes even if she wanted to. These nanomites, however, would leave the ability to rebel intact, while the emotional programming would erase any desire to do so, creating someone who may argue with him, but never ever betray him.

He had kissed her. James had kissed Ana, the monitors in her nanomites revealed all. Infuriating as it was, it was not unexpected. Rex had watched this situation develop for months now. Years. It was unacceptable.

He would not describe himself as a man prone to letting his emotions rule his actions. This decision was not motivated by envy, it was simply a logical, precautionary measure. Rex could not afford to have James distracted by a pretty face, nor feel loyalty to anyone else but him. If it also, incidentally, put something that he wanted closer to his grasp, well, that was a mere lucky convergence of practicality and desire.

First, he would bring Duke into the fold and give him to Ana. His programming would be simple, similar to Ana's own-fairly light control but with complete subservience to him programmed in. Rex would not leave his sister bereft of companionship.

Once that task was done, then it was James's turn. The next time they were alone, Rex would make sure that James forgot all about Ana.


End file.
